Public transit and rideshare programs are common means of transportation for getting around populous areas. However, such forms of transportation have shortcomings associated with matching a rider to their ideal vehicle situation. For instance, conventional rideshare and public transit systems do not consider whether passengers in different groups would likely be a good match for sharing a particular transit vehicle. This can create various safety and comfort concerns for a passenger who is in a bad part of town or who must share a ride with a person who makes them uncomfortable. These safety and comfort problems (even if just perceived by the passenger) may be further exacerbated in autonomous vehicle (AV) settings, due to the absence of a driver or ticket inspector within the vehicle.